Summerslam 2014
by Shadow Pip Jinx
Summary: Just a little story I wrote from the Summerslam 2014 commercial, just for the hell of it, enjoy. mainly centered around AJ Lee, Paige, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Also includes appearances from Bray Wyatt, Rey Mysterio, John Cena, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Antonio Cesaro, Big E lanston, Rob Van Dam Layla, and Kane.


**Hey guys, I just wa**

* * *

><p><strong>nted to have a little fun so I did this one-shot based of the Summerslam advert, for this year, this is just for fun, enjoy and happy reading. I do not own any characters in the story, all rights go to WWE and themselves.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bray Wyatt and John Cena looked around to see where the bang had come from. Dean Ambrose brushed his hand through his dirty blond hair, where as Roman Reigns just let out a raw. Seth Rollins looked as angry as anything like he had just lost his money in the bank brief case, while watching the Queen of Mind Games, as she stood in the street enjoying the view of what had caused the bang that made everyone react differently. Randy Orton stood on the top ropes of the ring he stood inside, while Antonio Cesaro just put his jacket on his shoulder and walked away like he was responsible for what happened, where as Paige just let out a primal scream, Big E Langston, looked around in total shock, thinking AJ was responsible for this playing her mind games with the world. Sheamus was preparing for his brogue kick at the time, and was scared half to death. Again Antonio Cesaro just carried on like nothing happened clicking his neck that was until he said a personal hello to Sheamus's foot.<p>

Rey Mysterio just looked on enjoying the view, finally someone had taut Antonio a lesson, and it came from the fella that loved to fight. Cena held his titles high, ignoring the bang realising it was just Kane practising with his pyro powers, with being the Devil's favourite Demon and all. Randy took advantage of Dean's distraction and drove his head into the floor, using his DDT move, stopping Dean for a few minutes, although everyone knew that would just wind him up a little more that he was before. Somewhere else in the practise area, Seth had driven Rob Van Dam's head into the canvas of the ring when he did his finishing move of The Black Out, while Paige watched from a far which an intrigued look on her face. Roman did the ultimate move his superman punch causing something to go bang in the background, while Layla tried to distract everyone with her dancing, AJ watched John Cena's entrance while he was the champion, while again Paige was watching Seth thinking how she could make a statement to the rest of the locker room and universe.

* * *

><p>Back in the streets Roman watched from his position, on the ground, not far from where AJ was standing with her championship belt. Bray Wyatt watch over the city from the hill tops, joining Seth Rollins, Randy Orton and of cause the champion John Cena, all getting the same message from an unknown phone number, Sheamus, Rey Mysterio and Antonio Cesaro. Seth soon left and went to the streets joining AJ, and his former brothers watching as Paige walked away from a car with her right hand on her hip with a smile that says watch this. As she walked away the production truck blew up.<p>

"Hey Paige what are you doing?" randomly asked Seth, Dean and Roman just looked on completely shocked at what she had just done, where as AJ just laughed like a maniac that Paige actually had the guts to do what nobody had ever done before.

"Nothing much, you know the normal, warming up, getting ready to get my title back, blowing up the WWE production truck, talking to my friend that betrayed his brothers for power, you know" replied Paige just being completely honest in her answer although she could tell that he didn't like her answer or a least not the end of it.

"Well my little English muffin had completely whipped my butt with making a statement" suddenly said AJ, making Roman and Dean suddenly take notice rather than staring aimlessly at the fire from the explosion, Seth looked at Paige then followed her line of sight to AJ. Dean and Roman finally tore themselves away from the fire and joined Seth, Paige and AJ.

"Remind me when I want to make a statement or send a message to anyone, to come to one of you two girls, you two defiantly know how to do it, and make people remember it" said Dean, smiling at both girls, not believing that Paige had just done that to the production truck. "Was there anyone in there?" he asked suddenly becoming concerned, about the well being of the workers that would have normally be in the van. He was kind of relieved as was Roman and Seth that nobody was in the van when it exploded, AJ had already known no one was in there because she helped Paige get them out.

"Who was the message to?" asked Roman, being curious well watching the flames burn what remained of the truck, as the fire fighters did there best to put the everlasting fire out and try and find out what caused it, the police were tapping the area off so no civilians were near any of the evidence, or in any range to get hurt.

"The Authority, to tell them not to mess with me or anything that I'm involved in, or things can go very wrong" said Paige, as AJ put her arm on her shoulder and leant her head against it, looking at the three former members of The Shield and Paige's personal favourite superstars in the WWE. Seth's jaw met the ground when she said that as he wasn't expecting her to do something so dangerous to get her message across.

"Aw what's wrong weren't you three expecting my English muffin to do something that could out do you guys, or in the case of Seth do something that threatens what he is apart of" said AJ with her innocent smile and leaning against Paige who was trying her hardest not to laugh at their facial expressions.

"Paige you can't do something like that just because you want to send a message to people who are higher up that you" said Seth unaware of the consequences of what he had just said to The Anti-Diva, considering she was still heart broken that he had betrayed his brothers, her trust and all those who looked up to him. Paige just smiled at him, while walking slightly closer. Putting her hand on his cheek.

"Actually pumpkin, I can and just did, and there is nothing you can do about it" said Paige as she smacked his cheek smiled and then skipped away down the road towards the hotel where they were all staying, AJ followed behind her, soon catching up with her. Dean looked at Roman and shrugged walking away in the direction the girls just went.

"Well, I think it is safe to say Paige has sent her message fair and square to the authority whether your part of it or not" said Roman, patting Seth on the back and smiled, before walking off as well, leaving Seth along to explain what happened to the rest of the authority when they arrived, as well as to stare into the flames of what remained of the production truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to R&amp;R is you want, it would be appreciated, hope you guys enjoyed the story. <strong>


End file.
